This invention relates generally to golf putters and, in particular, to a golf putter head which may be customized to meet an individual golfer""s preferences.
Since putting is such a highly individualistic aspect of golf, many configurations of putter heads are available to satisfy the preferences of the individual golfer. Putter head configurations vary significantly and may have some effect on a golfer""s confidence and ability when putting.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,407,196 to Busnardo; 5,437,447 to Rigutto; 5,230,509 to Chavez; and 5,275,413 to Sprague disclose two-piece putters which may be customized. The Busnardo and Rigutto patents both disclose specifically configured putter heads with interchangeable face plates for changing the loft angle of the ball striking face. The Chavez and Sprague patents both disclose putter heads with interchangeable rear weights for altering the weight and feel of the putter head.
Many putter heads made today have what is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cface insertxe2x80x9d which is placed in an impact area on the putter head face to provide a different feel when striking a golf ball. Face inserts may be formed of synthetic resin such as polyurethane while remaining portions of the putter head are formed of metal such as steel or bronze. A cavity having a desired shape and depth is provided in the impact area in the putter head face, and the face insert is installed in the cavity by either one of two well known methods. In one method, synthetic resin in a liquid state is poured into the cavity and is then cured so that the face insert is tightly bonded to the cavity. In another method, the face insert is preformed and then secured in the cavity by using a suitable adhesive such as epoxy. In both methods, the putter head may be milled after the face insert has been installed to provide a flat face across the putter head. A drawback of both of these methods is that they are time consuming and costly.
In accordance with the present invention, a customizable putter head is disclosed. The putter head includes a face member and a back body which may be selected from pluralities of differently configured face members and back bodies. The face member includes a hosel which extends upwardly for receiving one end of a golf shaft. A plurality of differently configured hosels may be provided. The face member has a front surface arranged for striking a golf ball and a rear surface. A cavity formed in the rear surface has a recessed bottom surface circumscribed by a rim surface. The face member has an opening between its heel and toe ends, and this opening extends from the front surface to the recessed bottom surface of the cavity.
The back body has a mating section with a shape which matches the shape of the cavity in the rear surface of the face member so that when the putter is assembled, the mating section of the back body will be disposed within the face member cavity. The back body also has a face insert which protrudes from the mating section and extends through the opening in the face member. The face member and the back body are attached to each other by a pair of screws, and a membrane may be placed in the cavity in the rear surface of the face member between the recessed bottom surface thereof and the mating section of the back body. The membrane has an opening through which the face insert on the back body extends.